


It Takes Time

by sarathechimera



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced to Watch, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Anguish, Multi, NRT - Freeform, Netorare, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whump, dubcon, implied gang rape, no beta we die like Glenn, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: In this AU retelling of the AM route, our tale is set in the depths of space.Dimitri's five years of exile begins as the prisoner of Cornelia and the Argathan empire. Cornelia, tasked with retrieving the clearance codes necessary to weaponize the Fell Star has tried and failed using traditional means of torture. Running out of time, she turns to more brutal methods that will leave our prince a broken shell of his former self.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me when I say that I have never written something like this before. 
> 
> Please, PLEASE, for the love of Seiros, read the tags and take them seriously. 
> 
> I have been working on a futuristic AU for some time now but this scene burrowed its way into my mind and wouldn't give me a bit of peace. Considering the contents, I hope you can understand why I had to get this out. Now, if an out of context, graphic scene from a currently unpublished AU is not your thing, then feel free to pass. But if you're of the mind to give this a peek, below are some notes I think you'll find beneficial when reading this section. 
> 
> Byleth - the Fell Star - is believed to be a weapon created by the Nabateans for the purpose of wiping out the Argathan empire. When Jeralt fled his home planet with his new born baby, his ship was attacked and ultimately destroyed. Byleth was taken and raised by the Argathans
> 
> Byleth spent the majority of her young life hooked up to a VR-like system [currently unnamed] that gave her the illusion of dwelling topside and among a village of people that looked like her. All the while, the Argathans bided their time for her to grow to maturity.

No matter how often he’d been struck across the cheek, it still stung. Gaunt cheekbones made for an easy target and where the back hand of his captors had once hit the flesh of his cheek, these days they exploded against his bones. Dazed, he had tried to raise his face with some sort of dignity but the world around him blurred and swirled as he regained consciousness. It seemed he’d been sleeping but not enough. It was never enough. When he was allowed to sleep, he was always awoken violently from the depths of it leaving him just as disoriented as he’d felt before falling into unconsciousness. 

Keeping track of the days was impossible when there was no sunlight. He spent what felt like an eternity in the darkness and equally as long in blinding artificial light that blazed through his closed eyelids. That was when they left him alone. There was no rhyme or reason, no discernible pattern to when they came for him. At first, he had struggled, hoping to overpower them but the hard learned lesson was that he could not. Resisting only exhausted him before they had their go and left him all the more vulnerable. 

No one spoke to him except her. Even when they were dragging him through corridors by his chains or strapped to a chair or bed they were masked and silent. She was the only humanoid being he saw or spoke to. She could be so kind when she wanted to, Cornelia. Those eyes soft and green, heavily lidded with sympathy. Sometimes, he almost believed that she hated doing to him what had to be done. Sometimes. 

She’d been the face he had seen right away when he awoke after his capture. He knew her. She was one of his subjects and she said she knew where he was but couldn’t tell him if he was planet side or on a ship. She said that she was there to help him but did not intervene when the interrogations started. The people with her, if they were people at all, wore cloaks and masks with long pointed noses and wide circular eye holes covered with dark tinted lenses. But their hands were bare, fingers thick and grip brutally strong. 

The first beating, he determined much later, was never intended to yield results. Nor was the second or the third. It was intended to give him a false sense of strength. And he’d fallen for it, pride at his ability to take whatever they dished out without compromising what he knew took root even as his body grew weaker and weaker. 

They also fed him decently for a time. The food was old and just enough to keep his strength up and water was available to him. It was easy to keep his guard up even as black eyes, split lips and broken bones mended. He had something they wanted and they couldn’t damage him so much that it would be lost to them. 

In the beginning, he’d believed that rescue was coming if he could hold out long enough. But that hope had begun to dwindle as time progressed. He could tell based on the growth of his hair alone. The food began to appear in his cell less often and the water too. Then they began shaving him and cutting his hair while he slept or was unconscious rather. Removing any indication of passing time for him. 

Then there was the sleep deprivation. Each time he slept, just long enough to drift off, he was jarred painfully awake by an electrical prod likely intended for cattle. The jolt not only woke him but sent his teeth clacking together, jaw locked and body convulsing to the metal floor. Even moving to the back of the cell was not enough distance and sleep sometimes came for him whether he wanted it or not.

The beatings became a warm up, preparing him for further suffering all at the soft spoken word of Cornelia. She asked him, pleaded with him to tell her the codes to unlocking the Fell Star but when he refused, and he always refused, he began to notice the twitch of a smile at the corner of her small, pouty lips. Then the pain would come. 

He couldn’t always see it coming but it came just the same. Piercing needles and firey brands and pliers wrecked unspeakable agony that left him wheezing when his screams died out. Muscles shaking violently as his body and mind tried to process what he felt happening to his skin, fingers and toes. Never allowed to lose consciousness for more than a moment, even his body’s natural defenses were breached. Soon he began to shake violently at just the sound of her voice.

Despite the pleas for mercy they ripped from him, he did not break. 

And at the end of each session, they mended his body. Raw, pink skin generated where his own had been torn, bones set and aching but no longer broken, appendages reattached. He began to doubt the reality of what he was subjected to. In the impenetrable darkness of his cell, where he could not even see his hand in front of his face, he wondered if he was already dead and this was his judgement. Never ending torment at the hands of his enemies. A just punishment for someone like him. 

Then, the visions started. The chair he was strapped to was different than before and as he tried to focus on his surroundings once he had been forced awake, he found that he was in a new room. He didn’t need to test the restraints that held his legs in place nor the same at his wrists and about his chest. But, to his rising horror, he found that his head was secured in some sort of vice-like device. He could do nothing but look straight ahead. 

There was a thick plate of glass or plastic that ran along the side of the room. He could see the other side through it but it was like looking into a black box. Nothing distinguishing on the other side, just bare walls, floor and ceiling. Nothing to hear except his ragged breath in his ears and the whirring of some machine he couldn’t see. 

In the next instant, the room before him was engulfed in flames. The light of the fire burned his eyes so that he had to shut them. The metal securing his head pushed harshly against his cheek as he tried to turn away. Then, above the roar of the fire, he heard voices faint at first but as they became more pronounced his blood ran cold. He knew those voices. 

“Please have mercy!” 

_No._

“Gah… the pain! Make the burning stop! Help me… Somebody….”

_Please, no._

“Avenge us! Those who killed us… Tear them apart! Destroy them all!”

As his nightmares played out before him he wept and screamed and thrashed but to no avail. And when the story was finally finished and the searing firelight died down, it began anew. He spiraled down, unable to block his ears or turn away until he could no longer tell the difference between his own screams and those of his father and countrymen. 

“I can make this stop,” she purred just out of his range of vision. “Just give me the access code.” 

His teeth were chattering as he tremored in his seat but somehow he managed a barking laugh. “You don’t think I’ve seen this in my dreams every night since it happened?” His next laugh sounded strange even in his own ears, high and quivering, like a madman. “This won’t work. Try again.” 

If only he hadn’t challenged her. Or maybe it made no difference at all. 

The cell he returned to was white, filled with intense, cold light that made the walls seem to glow. The floors, walls and ceiling reflected the light so that no matter where he turned his head, it shone through his eyelids. The blood veins in his eyelids gave the light the appearance of fire and the voices of his father and friends as they lay dying in Duscar assailed him with a renewed fervor he hadn’t felt in years. 

Their screams and faces, etched into his memory, leapt out at him as if they were a fresh memory, not something that had happened years ago. His stomach shook, gurgling with hunger, and the laugh that came from his throat sounded far away. It sounded like someone else laughing or crying or perhaps both and he clutched at his open mouth and wet cheeks with claw-like hands. His nightmare had come back to devour him but he had still denied that fiend what she wanted. 

Perhaps it was that tiny thread of victory that kept him alive. That was then, this was now.

When the room stopped spinning, he realized he was in the viewing room once again, strapped to the same chair, his head immovable. There wasn’t long to wait until Cornelia joined him. 

“Hello, your highness,” she greeted him just out of his periphery. “I hope that the new accommodations are to your liking. I felt that you had been in the dark long enough.” 

He answered her with a shaky laugh. “Spare me your taunts, witch. What movie are you playing for me today?”

A high-pitched hum from her as she feigned offense. Then her face, perfectly groomed and composed appeared in front of him. “We don’t always use this room for projection, you know.” 

The lights flickered on behind the glass, revealing four limp bodies hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. They had been stripped naked and their faces covered by dark cloth. Bile rose in his throat. One female, three males, one dark skinned the others light. 

Cornelia’s heart-shaped mouth curled up into a pleased smile as she watched his face then melted into faux concern along with her furrowed brow. “We’ve captured a few of your fellow cadets. Seems you recognize them, hm?” 

His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and it was bone dry. All he could manage was a soft grunt. He rolled his eyes to the floor as best he could without the ability to move his head. 

“Not sure? You should look closer.” Her index finger dug into his forehead, pushing his head up just a bit within the tight constraints. Even with eyes rolled downward, he could not look away from the room before him. “Listen close. Perhaps you will hear someone you recognize.” 

A large person wearing the robes and mask that obscured their face stepped into the room with a long cord of some sort coiled in their hands. The cord shone with electricity as it was released to fall heavily to the floor. It’s bearer cracked it menacingly. Then, with a masterful flick of a wrist, the whip sailed, cutting through the air to crack loudly against the first captive. Female. She sprang to life with a shriek and the head beneath the fabric jerked around. Before she could recover, in swift succession, each received a brutal strike across the back to rouse them. He knew each of them by the sound of their voices and his blood curdled in his veins. 

“Hm. Perhaps seeing is believing?”

Several other fiends clothed like the first stepped into the room. They removed the cloth hoods from the dangling cadets and his eyes bulged. Ingrid. Felix. Sylvain. Dedue. All hanging by their wrists, swinging helplessly as the whip prepared again to lash their exposed bodies. 

His captor, believing she had the upper hand stroked his hair from his face gently. Her finger was cold on his feverish brow. “We don’t have to hurt them, Dimitri. You know what I’m after. Please, give it to me so that we don’t have to…” 

Delirious laughter burst out of him, startling her so that she took several paces back with her bejeweled hand to her breast. He could feel the spittle on his lips as the sick sounding laugher wretched out of him like vomit but he was powerless to stop it. 

“What are you laughing about?” she demanded. When he did not stop, her face darkened. 

The laughter stopped abruptly when her hand closed over his mouth, her touch burning like coals. The smell of simmering flesh beneath assailed his nostrils and he choked on his saliva. His coughing, colored by soft peels of unhinged laugher, gradually subsided. Mad blue eyes shifted to fix on her and he worked to catch his breath. 

“Did you pull their pictures from the academy records, Cornelia?” Another cough racked his body. “You think they look the same as they did four years ago?” 

It was all so funny that he could barely control himself. He’d been so afraid only to find that they had severely underestimated him, believing that he was so broken, that they had reconstructed his friend’s faces from old records. 

Anger played blatantly on Cornelia’s face in a way he’d never seen before. Her serene expression contorted beneath the weight of her brows and her heart-shaped lips twisted into a sneer that revealed her teeth like she were an animal baring its fangs. With a flash of gold jewelry and black nails the back of her hand clapped across his face once, twice, and then her balled fist crashed against his nose. 

She was so angry that it was funny. Even as blood pooled in his mouth and dribbled from the corner of his lips, he could not stop laughing. When she had doubled over, breathless from her assault, he managed to pull himself together enough to speak through his giggles. 

“You think any of them wouldn’t die for this cause? Even if you’d taken them, I wouldn’t dishonor their sacrifice.” His chin glistened with spit and blood and he when he laughed again tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. “You should just kill me. Cornelia. I’m not going to crack.” 

Someone stepped from behind him hit him between the eyes. There was a spark of bright white light and then his jaw went slack. Cornelia straightened, rubbing her bruised knuckles and worked to catch her breath. “How dare you interrupt…” she began. 

“Oh please. You were obviously losing control and his yammering was giving me a headache.” 

“What are you doing here, Metodey?” she asked, deliberately ignoring his jab at her anger. The diminutive assassin grinned at her, his smile not reaching his small dead eyes. She detested the man but he had somehow gained a favor with her master. The fact that he was here at all could not be good. 

“You’ve been at this for a while now,” he said over the shrieks and pleas coming from the characters in the room beyond the glass. “Thales is getting impatient.” 

Her blood boiled watching him stroll around, examining her instruments as if he were evaluating her. Not for the first time, her fingers ached to close around his little neck and wring the life out of him. Even so, she adjusted her shoulders and smoothed her hair out of her face. “You know just as well as I that this sort of thing takes time. We’re close. I just need…”

The impetuous man interrupted without the courtesy of looking at her. “From what I just saw, the only thing you’re close to is starving him to death.” 

A new sort of bone chilling grin crept across his thin lips as he watched the illusions work on the cadets. Red ran on the floor and between the sounds of screams, the female had begun begging Dimitri to help them. 

“That is part of it,” she insisted with a raised chin. “I am just preparing him for the coup de grace. I will have the codes within the month.” 

“You’ve had plenty of time,” he said casually. The way his hand pressed to the viewing glass made her nauseas. “How about I give you a week? Then we do things my way.” 

She could feel her lip curling up in a most unbecoming way but the slimy man made her feel like she’d been rolling in garbage and unable to bathe. 

“Fine.” The admittance was painful but necessary and when he turned that grin on her, she could hardly manage to keep his eye with a smooth face. 

“And whatever this is,” he gestured over his shoulder. “Send me a copy. I’d like to watch this in private.”

* * *

* * *

He woke up in the dark cell this time which was honestly a relief from the scalding light of the other place. Still coughing, he pulled himself along the floor until he found the wall. It was a welcome support against his back. His head ached but, as they had before, his surface wounds had been healed. Where his nose should have been broken or his mouth full of blood, there was smooth albeit tender skin and sore bruising. 

A twinge in his stomach reminded him that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten or had something to drink. Reaching under his shirt, he found that he could count his ribs very clearly through his skin. Time moved strangely for him with no point to fix on but nothing could deny the feel of his body wilting away. But he had staved her off again. Somehow he had managed to hold on to the one thing they wanted. The true joke was, the thing keeping him alive was also prolonging his suffering.

He was so tired. While the faces of his friends were wrong, their voices were accurate. The sound of the whip and Ingrid’s first scream bored into his memory and, much like the screams of his father, they reverberated in his skull. 

Not for the first time he hoped that they would let him die. He hoped that something would go wrong or that he could provoke her enough that she would lose control and kill him. Unable to tell the difference between the dark of the room and the dark behind his eyelids, Dimitri slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

* * *

Something was different. The door to his cell flung open and the light that spilled in struck him across the face with all the force of an open palm. He recoiled and struggled to lift his arm to shield his eyes. He could hear Cornelia speaking but the form that advanced on him was much larger than she. 

“Get him up,” she was saying. There was an urgent, gleeful tone to her voice that he didn’t remember hearing before. “He won’t want to miss this.” 

Massive hands closed on his shoulders, hefting him carelessly to his feet. His crest raged through his veins, igniting his blood his blood, burning in feckless, weak limbs. He couldn’t have struggled even though he longed to. A needle pierced his neck and he’d barely finished gasping at the sensation before his vision narrowed to a pinprick and then blinked out all together. 

When his eyes opened, he was coated in sweat and his breath was more labored than usual. He was restrained but something felt different. The room twisted around him as he tried to lift his head but his neck wouldn’t work right. He was infernally dizzy and he turned his head to the side, dry heaves contracting in his empty stomach. 

Gradually, his vision steadied and he could take stock of the room. It was huge by comparison to what he’d seen before with a high ceiling and pit below. His chair was on a raised platform that circled the pit. He was tied to the chair with what appeared to be normal rope and when he shifted in his bonds, the fibers confirmed as much. His arms were bound to the arms of the chair but his legs were free. He recalled, somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind, that he should be able to break out of this easily but his body didn’t want to respond. 

There were two guards posted behind him, he could see their armored feet behind him when leaned forward and looked back. The pit was well lit for observation and in the middle of the room below there was someone laying on the metal floor. 

He squinted trying to focus on the figure, even though they weren’t that far away he couldn't quite discern their features. The room had stopped convulsing but it took several moments of blinking and straining to see the rich dark hair splayed out on the floor and the sleeping features of the person below. Her eyes were covered by dark thin, metallic strips of fabric and her hands softly folded on her stomach. He could see the rise and fall of her breath beneath the thin, white nightgown. But who…

In a single horrific moment, something clicked in his mind like a motor just turning over and he realized who it was. Before he could stop himself he’d shouted her name and tried in vain to stand. 

“Byleth!” 

Cornelia’s laugh was bitterly cold. She was somewhere behind him but twist and turn as might he couldn’t see her. His breath was light and his lungs fluttering as he tried to catch his breath. 

“What is this? Some kind of sick joke? You’re crazy if you think I’ll fall for this again.” 

“Of course not,” she said blithely. “Why do you think we’re in the observation hall and not the viewing room?” 

Again, his head spun with his light breath and panic gripped at his mind. A muttered reminder that this isn’t real was all that kept him together for the fleeting moment before the double doors below swung open admitting two of Cornelia’s mages. 

“We caught her trying to break in.” Cornelia was right behind him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pit where Byleth had begun to stir. She shifted her hips and arched her back letting a long, soft sigh escape her parted lips. Her arms stretched over her head then lowered, her fingers tangled her hair. Still, her hips rocked side to side, wide and curvy stretching the fabric of her nightgown. 

“She must have been trying to save you.” 

He barely heard Corneila’s honied voice above the blood in his ears. Byleth’s hands had trailed from her hair to graze her breasts and stomach and were now rolling up the hem of her nightgown, exposing smooth creamy thighs. Her nipples peaked round and hard, visible clearly through the fabric. 

“What is happening to her? What is that on her face?” 

“Tsk, tsk, your highness.” Cornelia was at his ear. He could feel the heat of her breath but still could not look away. “You don’t remember the device you ripped from her face when you stole her from us?” 

“But why is she...” 

“I can show her anything I want. I can make her feel whatever I want her to feel. And right now? She feels very good.” 

“How dare you…” he began but fear drove his breath, shaking from his nostrils as he watched the mages remove their robes to reveal that they had nothing on beneath them. Save the pointed masks hiding their faces, both men were naked. Their intentions became clear as they approached the center of the room where Byleth lay, cocks exposed and filled, already glistening and leaking from anticipation. 

His stomach pitched again but nothing came up. 

“Cornelia,” he whispered, unable to support his voice. “Please. Don’t…” 

“Shhhhh. It’s best if you just watch this part.” She straightened, leaving him to watch in rising horror as the pair loomed over her, the woman he loved, as she rolled her nightgown up along the sloping plain of her stomach.

One knelt behind her and lifted her shoulders up off the ground. She moaned loudly as he touched her and pushed herself upright eagerly. He’d taken hold of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. Her hair swept up and then rained down messily around her face. 

He reached his large hand around from behind her to take hold of her chin and pushed his thumb between her lips. She sucked immediately and loudly, her lips parting with a pop as he pulled her mouth open. Saliva made her tongue and his thumb shine and it beaded to spill down her chin in a thin line as he pushed her mouth as wide as it would go. 

Dimitri’s body shook, trembling against the feeble restraints that were somehow holding him in place. “Byleth! Byleth!” He shouted her name as loudly as he could but his voice was too weak or she could not hear him. Soon his voice faltered but he continued, begging her to wake with the sound of her name. 

While one stroked her tongue with the flat of his thumb the other stroked himself into a full erection and approached her from the front. Drool continued to spill from her mouth as she tilted her head up, grinding the mage’s thumb into her soft pink tongue. She shifted once again eager, so that her knees were folded beneath her. Her hands splayed on the floor in front of her pushed her breasts together, bouncing as she moved. 

Gaze darting from her face to the man standing in front of her, nearing her open mouth with the tip of his leaking prick, Dimitri’s hands closed into fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. Words devolved into an anguished, choking sound as Byleth closed her lips around the bulbous head of the mage’s sex, groaning loudly with satisfaction as she took him into her mouth. 

“No,” he whimpered, letting his head sink forward. “Please stop!” Having found his strength again he tried to lunge out of his chair only to be held fast by the wrists alone. He watched on, rocking helplessly forward in his chair as the mage behind her took hold of the back of her head to shove her face further into the other’s groin. Her lips strained to take the girth of him, cheeks puffing with her breath as she gagged and moaned. 

The sound of her sucking greedily as her cheeks hollowed and then expanded seemed to fill the room and even as he turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut he could still hear. Wet, sloppy sounds accompanied her choking, muffled groans and tears breached his eyelids. His insides twisted, winding until he thought he would break as the mage’s own lewd sounds joined her.

Someone behind him snapped their fingers and strong hands took a rough hold of his head. He was jerked back upright in the chair, eyes fixed on the display below just as the standing mage shouted his climax and jerked his hips forward, shoving his cock further down her throat. Cum dribbled out the corners of her mouth, too much for her to swallow though she tried, gulping loudly. The mess at her mouth dampened her hair, sticking strands to her cheeks mixing with the water leaking from behind her mask. 

Dimitri shook his head desperately, trying to pry himself loose from the hold on his scalp but he received no quarter. Then Cornelia was back, pressing her cheek to his own, nestling and talking in soothing tones. “She’s having a wonderful time, Dimitri. Defilement suits her.” A soft gasp from her, feigning surprise and then she was whispering into his ear. “Just look between her legs, your highness, if you doubt my words.” 

He knew before he looked that suggestion was a trap, but his wide eyes wandered between her knees where she squatted, mouth still full. The floor between her legs was wet where her arousal had dripped to puddle on the floor. He couldn’t contain the sob that tore from his gut as he slumped forward. 

“Eyes forward, Dimitri,” her sing-song voice rang clearly as someone took a fist full of his hair in hand to once again force his face up. “You won’t want to miss this part. 

One mage pulled out of her mouth, coated in Byleth’s saliva. Her beautiful lips were red and swollen and her face a ruined mess. Then she licked her lips clean and opened them again, tilting her chin up whimpering for more. As she squirmed like a dog in heat, the man behind her took hold of her shoulders to turn her around to face him. 

His cock, fully erect, stood like a red pulsing pillar up from between his legs as he raised onto his knees. Her mouth, open and ready, took to him immediately and she pushed herself forward until he hit the back of her throat. Back and forth her angelic face bobbed, lips straining and cheeks hollowed as she sucked him. 

“Why take turns,” Cornelia purred. “When there are multiple entrances?” 

“No,” his voice was barely audible and his eyes bulged as he rolled them skyward. His vision shook with the effort of pushing beyond his field of vision. “Seiros, no! Stop this!” 

A sharp, piercing jolt of electricity to the back of his neck forced his eyes back to to gaze ahead of him. The guard’s hand on his head did the loosen. As she panted and groaned, choking herself on the second mage, the other took hold of her round, flawless hips. She scrambled up onto her knees, struggling to keep her mouth full and position herself for the other mage. Gripping the base of his still sopping cock, he spread her cheeks apart with the other.

With a swift thrust, he shoved himself between the slick folds of her opening, pushing Byleth’s face fully onto the other’s sex in the process. Her cry rang out clearly even strangled as it was with her face buried in the man’s groin. Her face was fully obscured, held in place with the mage’s hand gripping firmly at the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her dark hair. 

The other dug ruthlessly into the flesh of her hips as she raised them arching her back. He drew himself back, exposing half of his thick, veiny cock coated in her slick before plowing into her again with a wet slap of his testicles against her. 

Wedged between the two of them, her back bowed and her breasts pushed flat to the floor, hips high and mouth full. Her thighs glistened with her juices as she was stuffed over and over again with violent thrusts of hips. Even with their faces hidden behind the terrifying masks, he could clearly see their enjoyment in the rise and fall of their chests and the way their skin glistened with sweat. 

Dimitri convulsed where he sat, trying with all that he was to close his eyes or look away. “Please, Cornelia, make this stop. Please…” 

Cornelia hummed thoughtfully, taking her time to reply. “I could. But you haven’t given me what I want.” 

Dimitri shuddered again, swallowing harshly to keep the bile in his throat at bay. 

“This is really your fault, you know,” she continued. “She is in this exceptionally compromising position because she came to save you. Though she does seem to be enjoying herself.” 

Wet slapping and slurping filled the room and echoed off the bare walls. Byleth, gulping and groaning with each rocking thrust into her pussy filled his eyes and ears. Guilt and agony clutched at his heart painfully though it refused to stop beating.

And then Cornelia laughed. “This is a new shade of agony on you, your highness.” Her finger ran along his cheek. “What must you be feeling to see the woman you love fucked so thoroughly by your enemies and relishing every moment of it? She is the one pushing her hips back against that cock. She is the one slurping the other like a beast. Groaning like a glutenous sow as she sucks him dry.” Again she laughed. 

“Why, Dimitri, you haven’t told her that you love her yet. Have you?” 

His gut twisted sharply and his breath rushed out of him as if he’d been punched. Cracked lips trembled as he watched and remembered how she’d smiled at him and how his heart had melted in it’s light. How her eyes danced when she laughed, no matter how softly. He remembered how he had longed to hold her hand and had squandered his chance to tell her how he felt. 

A rumbling shout from the floor below signaled another climax and he snapped back from the depths of his mind just as the first mage jerked upward into her mouth with such force that her head tilted back. Her nostrils flared as she took all of him in her mouth and just as before the mess spilled from her stretched lips. 

“Oh! Dimitri. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Shock disrupted any thought he had as her hand glided along his prick which had filled and was straining against his pants. “You want her so badly that even the sight of her cumming with another couple of men is enough to get you hard.” 

“Stop,” he whispered pathetically as shame crept up his neck. She gave him one long, languid stroke of the hand and his body shivered beneath her hand. “Please make this stop.”

“Only you can make this stop,” she whispered, dragging her hand along his hardened length. He twitched mindlessly against her palm. 

With her mouth empty, Byleth’s face was pressed to the floor in a puddle of her own drool and the mage’s semen as the other railed her from behind. Her groans and moans and cries of yes pierced him as deeply as the scourger with his needles but this pain was too much to bear. Within moments, her high pitched sounds grew more guttural. Her body grew rigid as the thwaping sound of flesh against flesh continued without end. He watched with gruesome curiousity as her mouth widened and her tongue lolled out with her climax, her voice shook with the harsh rocking of her body against him and with a muffled shout he came inside of her. 

Dimitri’s mouth moved before he realized what he had said. Cornelia leaned in closer, her hand pressed painfully against his erection, crushing it against his stomach. “What was that, your highness?”

“It is Nabatean DNA. The code is the numeral pattern in Nabatean DNA.” 

With a satisfied, exaggerated sigh, Cornelia released him and straightened. “Yes.”

“Now make them stop!” he shouted after her, having found his voice again. 

Cornelia stretched her arm up and tilted her head, cracking her neck. “No. I don’t think I will.” 

“NO!” His head was spinning and he rocked himself forward as hard as he could as rage bubbled beneath what remained of his composure. “You can’t!” 

Her laugh tinkled like bells as she hid it demurely behind her wrist. “I thought this would take longer, your highness.” 

As she spoke, the opening of the double doors drew his attention and he turned, dreading what he would see. “What am I supposed to tell them? Hm? And she is enjoying herself so very much.” 

Five more mages in the terrifying peaked masks were removing their robes as the first two had and the scream that ripped from Dimitri was more animal than it was human. 

“Remember, eyes forward Dimitri,” she chirped pleasantly as she took her skirt into her hands, raising it so that she wouldn’t step on the hem. “This is your fault after all!” 

“NO! CORNELIA! COME BACK. CORNELIA!” 

His shouts died out as the doors shut behind her and the smile on her face was the broadest it had been in at least a year. She would send her report immediately.

* * *

* * *

Metodey thought she couldn’t do it, did he? Well. Not only had she retrieved the access codes to the Fell Star but she’d broken the prince of the planet Faerghus. Seems after an hour or so he had regained his partial strength and freed himself from his chair but rather than kill her guards or attempt to rescue his beloved he’d torn one of his eyes out. How delightful.

Now that she’d gotten what she wanted, Cornelia could have a little fun with the prince before she exposed him as the lunatic he was to his home planet. She’d surely be granted rule over the entire Faerghusian system as a reward for her contribution. She chuckled softly as she approached the cell block. 

Placing her hand to the panel, the doors to the prince’s cell swished open silently. He was slumped against the back wall, his head rolled forward and his face obscured by his long hair. As light streamed into the cell, he made no indication that he knew they were there. 

“Your highness,” she called. When he did not answer, she huffed at the audacity. “Very well. If you choose to sulk we’ll just drag you along.” A nod of her head and her guards took hold of him, hefting him to his feet and dragging him out of the cell and down the corridor to the viewing room. Cornelia hummed softly to herself as they went. 

Dimitri made no attempt to resist as they placed him in the metal chair and strapped his legs, arms and head into place. Perhaps he believed there was nothing more they could do to him? Despite herself, her mouth curled into a twisted smile as she stepped into his limited field of vision. 

“I took the liberty of pulling the security footage from the show your Byleth put on. Would you care to see it? If you can see it, with what’s left of your eye.” 

Dimitri stared blankly ahead. She could barely stop herself from laughing with glee. 

“I think you will enjoy it.” 

The viewing room lit up, the glass functioned as a monitor rather than a three dimensional illusion. There was the observation room, the camera fixed on the center of the room. The sounds still haunted him, rang out in his mind with the screams he’d lived with for years. Byleth’s groans and moans raised in his mind and he gave a subtle shake of his head to disperse them. 

After a moment in silence, his eye focused on the image on the screen. The pit was empty. He blinked, confusion setting in and that shrill laugh made his teeth hurt. 

“Notice anything missing?” 

Comprehension toyed at the edge of his mind, staying just out of reach. Then she leaned in close, her red hair tickling his cheek and her breath caressing his ear. 

“You were so sure that it was real and yet, the security footage shows an empty room.”

Suddenly his own voice blared across the speakers. “Byleth!” Up at the corner of the screen, he saw himself, tied loosely to a chair, his face contorted into a mask of fear and panic. 

“No.” His voice cracked from lack of water and use in the days following his break. "You're lying." He tried to shake his head but the vice was secure and he couldn’t move. “NO!” His arms and legs flexed, pushing against his restraints as a blinding rage took hold of him. “Cornelia! I’ll kill you! I’ll rip you to shreds with my bare hands! I swear to the goddess I will!” 

As he raged on, not seeing or hearing anything outside of himself she made a dismissive sound and turned to leave. But before the door shut soundlessly behind her she left a final instruction to her guard. “Please make sure that he doesn’t tear out his other eye, will you?” 

The door swished shut behind her and the sounds of his anguish followed her, echoing hollowly down the corridor. Yes, her rewards would be plentiful after this.


End file.
